Princess Megara
by AliPanda
Summary: BETTER THAN EVER!This is a story right after the movie. You know who Herc is, but what about Meg? Read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A New Begining

REDONE!!! Do not worry though I just added more details and more events alright. Same story line!

Author's Note: Ok this is my second Disney Hercules Fan fic. But the other one was written by my BFF. So, it'll still be around, but I can't continue the story today, because like I said, I didn't write it. But my friend did give ya 3 chapters for a reason. This story is right after the movie where we left our hero. Ok. And this is Meg's kinda story, so if you hate Meg…Tough. Oh. And if you get confused, Meg's narrating. And this is a fan fic I wrote on but I changed it a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. Sadly, but the characters that I do own are Alex (the Great), Echo, King Creon, and all of Meg's sisters. Well actually maybe I don't own them; they all belong to Greek mythology.

There was a HUGE celebration going on in the city of Thebes. Wonderboy has defeated the Titans!!! Everyone was celebrating except for the Great Hero himself. I can't believe that it was just yesterday when Herc defeated the Titans and saved me from Hades. But I really can't believe that I am here with him! I'm his true love and that he's my Wonderboy! I felt like the luckiest girl in town. However the paparazzi was annoying the crap out of me.

I was being asked with all of these questions. Like 'Are you and Hercules gonna get married?' or 'What does it feel like to be loved by our great hero?' and this one was Great! 'Do you have a puppy?' They were all dumb questions. It was getting close to midnight and I noticed I was getting very tired but I kept myself awake so that I didn't collapse and ruin the party. I left the mob and looked for Herc.

I wondered where he could be. I went looking for him, but that didn't take to long. Apparently he was outside of the villa being asked with all of these questions from the reporters. It was basically the same questions, except for one that caught me: "How does it feel to be in love with the Princess of Thebes?" Luckily all the other reporters' voices covered that one, so he didn't hear it.

"People I know you all want to talk to Hercules but he needs to rest up for tomorrow's match." Phil said. The mob of reporters suddenly vanished and then Wonderboy appeared looking as tired as ever. I went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you ok Wonderboy?" I asked looking at the dumb look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. So are you having fun?"

"It was fun but now I'm thinking about heading home." I said.

"Alright, I'll get Pegasus to take you home."

"Herc, remember the height problem." I reminded him how I was afraid of heights.

"Oh that's right! I'll make sure he doesn't fly." He said.

"Ok." I calmed down once he said that.

I got on his pinto and Pegasus did fly but not too high to where I was gonna faint. I could see the palace and I signaled Peg to go down and I felt light headed when he dove down towards the palace. I patted his nose and left.

"Thank you. However, next time I'm gonna walk home."

Pegasus whined and flew up into the sky where he disappeared in the dark night sky.

Authors Note: How did ya like that? Other Chapters will be fixed up. Review and tell me what ya think. Do you like it? Or do you want me to put it back? REVIEW!!!


	2. The Palace

Author's Note: Ok this is my second Disney Hercules Fan fic. But the other one was written by my BFF. So, it'll still be around, but I can't continue the story today, because like I said, I didn't write it. But my friend did give ya 3 chapters for a reason. This story is right after the movie where we left our hero. Ok. And this is Meg's kinda story, so if you hate Meg…Tough. Oh. And if you get confused, Meg's narrating. And this is a fan fic I wrote on but I changed it a bit. Hope you like it. And I'm sorry that the last chapter was short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. Sadly, but the characters that I do own are Alex (the Great), Echo, King Creon, and all of Meg's sisters. Well actually maybe I don't own them; they all belong to Greek mythology.

It was dark; I could barely see the rode. There was one thing I was thinking about: 'my father is gonna kill me!' I was so ashamed that I am engaged to be married to Prince Midas and now I'm dating Greece's hero! I am so dumb! I didn't think that I would have fallen in love with him. But I really couldn't care. I was in love! And besides I've had about 10 fiancés in the past 2 years. So this one will go as well, I hope.

I finally got to the palace and saw Kris and Sam guarding the gates.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Oh Princess, your father wants to see you!"

"What for?" I asked.

"He wants to talk to you about your new fiancé!" Kris said

"Oh no. Immediately?"

"Right now." Sam said.

"Alright" I said.

I went into the dark palace and father was sitting on his throne and his dark purple eyes glared at me. My mother ran to me and held me tightly.

"Megara! What happened to you?" She asked with worry.

"I-I was walking around."

"For 2 days?" My father asked with disbelief.

"Well-"

"I am sick of your lies!" He boomed.

"Dear, let her speak." My mother said.

"No. I am sick of the lies Megara! Prince Midas has left! And I have a feeling you fell in love with a commoner did you not?"

"Well, what if I said that he was in a higher rank of society than us?"

"Impossible. We are the highest!"

"So we are higher than the gods?" I asked.

"No."

"Ok than, he is in the highest of the highest."

"What are you saying?"

"I fell in love with the son of Zeus and Hera!" I said annoyed.

"And who is that?"

"Hercules." I said. I quickly left and ran to my room.

It was morning and I felt like I was hit by a rock. I realized I was in the royal retreat room. I knew this room and this was the room where the royals would have sex. I looked behind me and no one was there! I was scared.

I left the room and went towards the dungeon and I saw Wonderboy in one of the cells. I ran to the cell and got him out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh gods no!" I cried.


	3. A Walk in the Night

Disclaimer: Hercules belongs to Disney…

Olivia: hi guys!

AliPanda: Olivia get off my computer!

Olivia: wait hold on I want to tell them something.

AliPanda: If it's about J-

Olivia: No! No! I wanted to let the fans know that A Heroines Diary will be gone because AliPanda here has told me that some people didn't like it.

AliPanda: Not everyone likes a story that's rushed, and why did ya put abortion?

Olivia: Well…I'm sorry if ya hated it…but AliPanda here-

AliPanda: That's me!

Olivia: Will be in control!

AliPanda: MWAH HA HA!!! I love the evil laughs. Ok now to finish that disclaimer-take it away Olivia!

Olivia: Hercules belongs to Disney and others belong to AliPanda!

AliPanda: YAY!

CRASH!

I woke up noticing that it was all a dream. It was 3 in the morning and I decided to leave the palace and go on a long walk to clear my head.

"What's happening? Was that a dream? Or a warning?" I thought. I was still trying to put the pieces together when I arrived at Herc's Villa.

"Can I help you miss?" A guard said.

"No. But you really need to fix the security around here. Girls were running inside the villa yesterday." I said.

"Yeah I know. I was at a wedding and Zack was supposed to fill in, but he got a real bad case of the flu."

"How bad?" I asked.

"He's vomiting out his guts!" He said jokingly.

"Well tell him that I wish for the best." I said than left.

I walked some more and ended up at the bay.

"Wow. I can't believe that I was enjoying that day." I thought aloud.

I walked some more and saw about 20 HERCULES STORES. But one thing I saw was odd. It was a girl, probably 12 wearing tattered clothes and was carrying a huge book probably 9 inches thick and a woman screaming at her.

"You have to get that book in or else…"

The girl was pale and had shadows under her eyes but had an attitude that was scaring me…she was happy! I didn't know why. I ran up to her once she got to the library.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." The girl replied.

"Um…why are you so happy?"

"Well miss or misses I am happy because tomorrow I will be turning 14 years old and I will be adopted by a family…but the only thing is I will be adopted as a maid. But, at least I will be needed somewhere." She said. That statement made me cry a bit.

"You don't look like you're 14." I said.

"I know. I'm a scrawny little mouse trying to find a home…That's what Ms. Kinch calls me…"

"Ratilla! Come here!"

"Sorry…I've gotta go." She curtsied and ran.

"Ratilla? I hope that's not her real name." I thought.

I went walking back to the palace but I collapsed from exhaustion and someone caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Herc smiling.

"What are you doing here Meg?" He asked.

"Um…just walking around, I guess."

"Have you been here all night?"

"Um…well…" I looked in his eyes and I was gonna lie but I couldn't. "I'm actually just going on a walk and right now I'm going back home."

"Oh." He said disappointed. 'Does he want me to stay?' I thought to myself. 'Maybe he does?'

"Well actually…To tell you the truth, I don't have a home…I have been walking here all night."

"You know you could've told me that before and I would've let you stay with me." He said.

"I didn't want to be a burden." I lied.

"So do you?" He asked

"Sure." I said.

"Great." He said.

We walked inside the villa and I felt that I was safe with him and nothing could tear us apart.

Authors note: I know that was weird. And I'm sorry for the whole intense scene to be a dream…but the thing was I experimented on that scene and it would have been a 10 chapter deal. So sorry if you are bummed. But sometime soon…you'll find out why.


	4. Ratilla

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER CAN I GET HOOT? chirp, chirp. Nah, ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules.

Authors Note: And I will get to A Heroine's Diary if I can…but I don't know what to do on there! Sorry. And I'm sorry for the late update. I was at my Grandpa's 85th Birthday Party and I couldn't get to a computer. Sorry.

Fuzzi Fox: I'm glad you liked it. And I will try to put in more detail the next time.

Now on with the story.

I woke up and was glad that it wasn't a dream. I got dressed and saw Herc asleep in his room.

"I'd better get him up." I thought. I tip-toed into the room and kissed him.

"Hmm? Good morning Meg" He said very tiredly.

"Are you awake yet?"

"I can't believe you're up when you were walking outside for 6 hours!" He said.

"Yeah I know. I think you'd better rest some." I said.

"Alright." In a second he went back to sleep. I smiled and was about to leave when I saw a scroll. So I picked it up and started reading it:

_Meg _

_You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

_I would kill myself if anything happened to you. _

_I would protect you with all my heart… _

_Will you marry me? _

I was crying…and now I wished I didn't pick it up because now I know what he was gonna say to me. I wanted to kiss him but I put the scroll where it was and went downstairs to find a rat!

I got a broom and got it out of the villa and the broom and the rat reminded me of something _Ratilla. _I remembered the girl from the street and I wanted to help her. I went out of the house and went to the orphanage.

"Free maid girl…no charge what so ever." Said the woman that I saw last night.

"Why is she free?" Said a man.

"She's free because…"

"Because I'm to strong for my own good." Ratilla cheerfully said.

"I'll take her." I said not thinking of what I was doing.

"Sold! Here ya go! A new maid for your home." Said Ms. Kinch

"Hey I remember you, you're that lady I saw last night aren't ya." She said happily.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what days do you want me to come?" She asked.

"Umm…Can you hold on for a minute?" I asked.

"OK" She said happily.

I left realizing what I just did…and I shoulda asked Herc's permission. I ran to the villa and went to Herc's room and he was up and looking at the scroll I saw earlier.

"Hercules!"

"Uh…what's wrong?" He asked sheepishly.

"I did the dumbest thing ever! I adopted a maid."

"A maid?" He asked surprised.

"Oh Herc you should of seen her she was miserable and happy."

"Don't you mean depressed?" He said.

"No. She was happy!" I said shocked.

"Wow that's the first." He said shocked as well.

"And she has supernatural strength like you!"

"What's the girl's name?" He asked.

"Ratilla." I said. His face was in shock. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ratilla, is Hades' daughter. My cousin." He said.

"Oh no. I didn't realize." I said sadly.

"Meg, I'm not mad at you." He said softly.

"I didn't know." I said again.

"I realize that. But we are gonna have to give her to someone else." He said.

"I feel so stupid."

"Meg, you are not stupid! You are perfect." Herc said as he kissed my forehead.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas of where to take her?"

"I know just the place." I said with a smile.

I left the villa and went back to the orphanage.

"Ratilla…"

"That was 5 minutes!" She yelled with anger.

"I'm taking you home." I said.

"Good." She said angrily.

'PMS' I thought to myself. I really could see the resemblance between Hades and Ratilla. She had very pale skin and had the yellow-red eyes that Hades had. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.We got to the palace and I gave her to Kris and Sam.

"She's our new maid. And please don't tell my father I was here." I asked.

"As you wish princess." Kris said.

I left and went back to Herc. I felt sorry, but yet I didn't want Hades' child living with me.

"Meg are you ok?" Herc asked.

"Yeah." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

I never thought I could feel this way with anyone.


	5. To close to call

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules and now I'm changing the rating to an M for the last part of this chapter…If you hated that part…I'm telling you've been warned.

Authors note: Sorry still no ideas for Heroines Diary.

Olivia: Hurry it up!

AliPanda: Trying! I might just abandon it if I don't figure something out soon.

Now on with the story

I woke up and it was morning and I was in another room and it was bigger. I looked around and noticed the details everywhere. I got up and got ready for the day. I went downstairs and saw Herc looking at me as if he didn't know who I was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm…Nothing. So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Are you positive you're ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm…nope." I said.

"Neither do I." He said.

"Why don't we go to the market place?" I suggested.

"Alright." He said.

I hated shopping but we did need to get out together. Besides, we're bound to find something to do there, and I did need some new clothes, since all of my clothes were at the palace.

AHHH!!!

"Meg I gotta take care of this." Herc said.

I was upset but I decided to go and pick up a dress that wasn't to expensive and that was simple. I went into a store and saw a light blue tunic with a purple sash and that was 5 golden pieces.

"You look lovelier than ever kitty!"

I turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair wearing a white toga and had a malicious grin I wished to never see again…

"Adonis!!!" I yelled

"Surprised?" he grabbed me and hit my head to where I was unconscious.

I woke up and surprisingly I was back at the villa! Herc came inside and was covered with cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?"

"Meg! You're awake!" He said excitedly.

"What did ya expect?" I said in my sarcastic tone.

"We'll the good thing is that you're alive. I went looking for you and I found Adonis well…"

"Well what did he do?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Please tell me."

"He was attemping to rape you but I beat him up."

"That's my Wonderboy! But seriously what happened to you?"

"That harpy would not die!"

"A Harpy?! You could've been killed!" I said

"Meg, Meg, Meg. It's ok. Nothing happened. Alright?" He said trying to make me relax.

"Oh Herc. I just don't wanna lose you. I love you." I said crying in his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my head.

We held each other as close as possible. And I wouldn't let go.

"Meg?" He asked. I didn't listen I wanted to be with him.

"Meg?" He said even louder

"Hmm…" I finally said.

"I think you should go to bed. You seem very tired."

"Yeah."

He let go and I went to my room as he went to his.

Authors Note: I know it was short and I might change a few things on the other chapters, and A Heroine's Diary I will remove it and than change it because I like everything to be in Historical content. So until this fan fic is done, I will put up A Heroine's Diary. Tomorrow, I have 2 chapters for ya! Since it's President's day!


	6. Adonis Returns

Authors Note: So sorry for not updating in a while. The problem is that no one is Reviewing and I 'm glad that the Herc-Have people are liking it so far. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I'm opened for anything! If you think this fan fic is lame Review and give me ideas on how it can be better! JUST REVIEW!!! 45 people read the last chapter…I mean I know it could've been better, but I was busy! (If you're gonna ask about the 45 people, well there's a stats thingy and shows how many people actually read this! So please don't freak!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules. All characters belong to Disney.

"_Meg!" _

"_Adonis!" _

"_I ca-" _

"_Shhh. Don't worry, I have a plan." I said not knowing what to do._

_Adonis faints _

"_Beseeching Hades! Please!" I yelled._

"_Hey, Hades, Lord of the dead, hi how ya doin?" _

"_My boyfriend is dying, please can you heal him?" _

"_I would if you will be willing to pay!" _

"_Alright. How much?" _

"_Your soul." _

"_How long?" _

"_Until your debt has been paid off." _

"_Fine." _

_We shook hands and the deal was made _

I woke up and it was morning. I was surprised that I was remembering Adonis and the deal I made with Hades. I got my normal dress on and found a note on my night stand.

_Meg, _

_Meet me at the garden as soon as possible. _

_-Wonderboy _

Something wasn't right about this letter. Usually Herc's letters are long and he uses Herc in every letter. I got up and read a letter that said sorry. And the writing didn't match at all. So I decided to not to come and just sleep until I see his face or feel his hands touching my back. I laid on my bed for hours and he never came. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I peeped outside the door and I saw some palace guards walking downstairs.

"Why hasn't she come?" A guard complained.

"I know?" Another guard complained.

I heard the front door opening and heard Herc's voice.

"Who are you?!" Herc's voice asked.

"Sorry for intruding, but apparently your girlfriend is the princess of Thebes."

"Yes, and we must bring her back to the palace."

"Except she hasn't left the room yet!"

"Why didn't we just take her when we gave her the note?"

"I dunno. John was in charge." Another guard applied and they all glared at John.

"It would've been cool." It would've been cool!

I heard someone coming up and I went back into the bedroom and hid in the closet.

"Meg? Where are you?" Herc's voice asked.

"Hercules? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! You and I are the only one's that have the key to this room."

"Oh Herc!" I ran up to him and didn't let go.

"Meg what is going on?"

"I dunno. I think they think I'm the princess."

"I'll get them out." Herc said. With that he left and told the guards that it was a huge misunderstanding. Once the villa was cleared I went back to my room and thought about that dream.

It was daylight but I felt tired. My vision started getting dizzy and I saw Herc coming in and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm just tired."

"Alright. Well you should get some rest. Tomorrow I have the day off."

"Really? How?"

"Well, that is unless if a monster comes up, which probably will happen."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Alright." He kissed my lips and left the room while I fell into a deep sleep.

"_Mama! Mama!" _

"_What is it Iolaus?" _

"_Daddy's home!" _

"_Really? Well it was about time he came-" _

_CRASH _

"Huh?"

CRASH

I got into my dress and went downstairs to see what the crash was. Herc blocked my way and had his concerned look on his face.

"Meg? Was that you?"

"No. I thought it was you."

"AHHHHH!!!"

"Wait here." Herc said but I didn't listen and followed him.

"I thought I said wait back there?"

"Yeah, you said wait, I said no." I looked away and folded my arms and saw Herc roll his eyes at the corner of my eyes.

"Meg, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I'll be right here." I said as I sat down on a bench.

"Alright." Herc went forward "ADONIS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

With that I peeped at the scene.

"Oh, Jerkules you are always getting my girl friends from the past. When will you stop trying to be like me?"

"Be like you?! HA! That's a laugh! You are one of the last people I would wanna be like."

"Well let's think this through, you became the home coming king, and-"

"Hold on a second! I only did that so that there will be justice to the school."

"Very well then, but the why did you save me at Sparta and help get the golden apples?"

"Very simple, I'm a hero and that is what heroes do, even if the people they're saving where his enemies."

'Hmm. Very typical of Wonderboy.' I thought as they were rambling.

"Why did you come here?"

"Bring Meg back to Thrace where she will become my queen, after all…we both are royalty, and she liked me first."

"Hold on…you…were…the…guy? Out of all people!"

"Well who could lame her, she fell for the most handsome man in all of Greece!"

"Why you!" Herc punched Adonis through the wall and lunged towards him.

"Hercules, I think he learned his lesson!" I went in front of him and tried to stop him but he pushed me to the side and I fell to the floor and went on, not even realizing what he had done. He punched Adonis again to where he was on the other side of the street and yelled something at him but I was fainting from how hard his push was and from being tired.


	7. Troubling Memories

Authors Note: So sorry for the long update! My Microsoft Word wasn't working, and now it works! YAY!!! And thank you for your ideas and tips. I'll try to get things done. Here's the story. **IMPORTANT: There is cursing at the first dream sequence, so if you are easily offended skip it.** **However, there are some important parts there. But if you are offended skip it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules. (Oh how I wish I could, but I don't) :(

I got up realizing Herc was gone, probably left to fight a monster as usual. I was wondering how I got here and noticed that I had a bump on the side of my head. My mind was swirling. I tried to remember what happened, but there was nothing. I then looked at where there used to be ten hero badges and now it was a huge hole in the wall. From the distance there was a police chariot, grabbing a man. I couldn't see the face, since it was too dark and he was blocked by the police men. At the corner I saw Herc and finally remembered what had happened. The room was spinning again, and decided to go to my room.

"_Hello Princess." A voice came behind me. _

"_Adonis, you rotten son of a bitch leave me alone!!!" I screamed at his face, he approached and gripped my arms so I couldn't move._

"_You know you're mine!" He hissed at my ear. My face went red and I struggled out of his grip, but it was no good. _

"_I'll never be yours! I will never belong to a palace pampered brat!" I gritted my teeth. _

"_Oh you're too kind!" He tightened his grip and his nails went into my skin, drawing blood._

"_Adonis! Time for lunchie wunchie!" A nurse called. His face turned red at this. _

"_Yeah, Adonis. Time for your lunchie wunchie! With Ms. Zippo the Hippo!" I laughed and cause of it, he ran his finger nails downwards, causing it to bleed more. _

"_You will be mine! Bitch!" he yelled at my face and headed towards his sedan chair. I shook my head and ran to my palace to find my father with his cold purple eyes, and curly black hair. _

"_So, how was he?" He asked with his deep tone. _

"_Who?" I asked as if I don't know who he was talking about. _

"_You know who. Adonis! Prince of Thrace! The son of my best friend! That is who!!!" He rose from his chair and hollered at me. _

"_Oh. That Bastard! Well-"_

"_Young lady! I will not accept that disgusting language in my palace! Outside, you are a Princess. Here, you are my daughter and I will not tolerate that behavior!" He interrupted me and walked down from is throne. _

"_So what! Adonis may seem a fine gentle man to you, but to me his immature, a bastard, a jack-"Before I could say anymore I was slapped across the face from my father and I shuddered a bit. His eyes showed no love, no sadness, but all hatred. _

"_Guards! Tie her to the love suite bed, bring Adonis there and make sure she doesn't escape!" Two guards came and grabbed my arms, as father headed towards his throne._

"_What! Father please!" I begged my mother was in tears and begged too, but it was no use. _

"_The law says that if any person curses to the king, they will be executed. But, since she is my daughter, she will lose the most precious gift a woman can give to a man. She will lose her virginity to Adonis!" With that he sat on his throne and looked away as I was taken to my room. _

"No!!!" I screamed and realized Herc was outside the door and had the look of confusion on his face. My eyes were wide and my heart was beating fast. Herc came near me and I turned away from him.

"Meg? Are you okay?" He asked with the concerned voice again. He rubbed my back and I shook my head and started to cry. "What's wrong? You can tell me." I didn't say anything, I was too scared. Herc sighed and left the room. I was still tired and fell back asleep to my previous nightmare.

"_Please! Don't listen to him! Please! You know this is wrong!" I begged the guard. _

"_I'm sorry Princess, beseech one of the gods. They might help. But I must follow my orders. If I don't, I'll get hanged. And I need to support my family too." He said. I never noticed that my father could be such a cruel man to do something that cruel. I had no choice, but to beseech some god. _

"_Athena the wise answer my prayer, how can I stop from losing my virginity?" I prayed silently in my head and soon felt a gust of wind. _

_Athena's voice ran through my ears saying, "Beseech Hebe, she'll help you there." _

"_Hebe of youth, what should I do?" I asked again. _

_This time instead of a voice, I noticed that time had stopped and a teenager about my age, was standing in the middle of the room. She carried a bronze pitcher and had deep red wavy hair with blue eyes, and wore a sleeveless dress that was white and was tied around with a golden piece of rope. _

"_Sorry I'm not as articulate as Athena, but who is? Anywho, you beseeched to protect your virginity. Well, I can help you, but I will need something in return." She said very quickly, as if she rehearsed. _

"_What do you want. I'll give you anything." I simply asked. I wanted to know what it was, but she laughed. _

"_Wow! You mortals will do anything to get something from us! No, I don't need anything. That's what my uncle does. I don't ask for anything, but in fair warning, my help might cause problems in the future. Are you willing to take that risk?" She asked unsure of what I would say. _

"_What kind of problems?" I asked. _

"_It's kinda complicated, I said maybe, but you might become the queen of all of Greece, but when you ask for my help, you might end up as a begger in the streets of Thebes. Again, might happen, you never really know. However there can be a good side to it!" She said excitedly with humor. _

"_Oh really. How?" 'I asked dully, just wanting to get this over with. _

"_Well maybe let's say you were the queen of all of Greece, you would be boycotted and executed. And if you were a begger, you will eventually find someone and be happy forever." She finished saying with a bright smile. _

"_Ok, um…so I can become a queen of Greece or a beggar?" I asked unsure of what just happened. _

"_Well, no. I give that speech to all my clients. I'm really the only person, other than the fates, knows what would happen. But I cannot tell any of my clients. It's one of those things all the gods must do.," She replied and I frowned at this. "So what's your answer?" She asked. _

"_Just do it. My life can't get anymore miserable than it is." I said sadly. She sighed and felt my pain. _

"_I know how that feels, ok. I'll let you know what happens. But after I do it. You'll forget what just took place here. You'll think you got out on your own. Got it?" she said sternly. _

"_Yes. And thank you." I smiled brightly. It was weird to actually smile. I have never smiled in my whole life. My father hates me, my mother is over protective, but doesn't protect me when I'm punished, and I have no one to talk to, all my siblings are too young to talk to. _

"_If you chose to keep your virginity, you will always be here and have no one. Eventually die from a broken heart and live in Taurus forever. If you give up your virginity, you will beseech a god and he/she will help you, and you will work for them for awhile. But you will be saved by a man and you will get married and live happily ever after." She smiled again, which was starting to annoy me. _

"_So, I have to lose my virginity in order to have my happily ever after? That's dumb!" I said disappointed, since there was no way out. "Is that what's really gonna happen? Is there any other way out?" I asked hopefully, even though I already knew the answer. _

"_I'm sorry, but no." She frowned. "I would give it up. That's my opinion. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made to be happy. I had to give up my baby brother to these minions in order to make him happy." She had a guilty look across her face. _

"_How, would that make him happy?" I asked with confusion. I never really knew how someone would give up something so someone else could be happy. _

"_He would have been miserable with us. I saw his future. It was horrible." She looked down. "Well, your decision?" She said again. I was crying at that comment. I wished my family could do that for me, but they would only do it for themselves._

"_Forget it. I'll sacrifice it." I said upsettingly. _

"_Alright." She snapped her fingers and was gone. _

I woke up again and saw flowers of all sorts of colors every where. There were roses, lavenders, petunias, daisies, and many others that I have never seen before. There were all these notes saying: I'm sorry, Please forgive me, I love you, etc. I automatically thought it was Hercules, but then I saw a stuff Hippo and feared it was Adonis.

"Hello Princess." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I asked. Automatically knowing the voice it belongs to.

"I told you, you would be mine." Adonis came in front of me and grabbed a vase and hit it on my forehead, when everything went black.

Authors Note: Sorry, another black out again. This is the last black out. Well, for now. Needed to for next chapter. Sorry it was so short.


End file.
